Late Night Campout (Thevideotour1's version)
Late Night Campout is a custom Barney & Friends home video for Season 3 that was released on December 20, 1995. Plot The kids are preparing for the school camping trip, but a rain storm causes the trip to be cancelled. With a little imagination, Barney takes the kids to the woods to go camping for real. Educational Theme: Camping Stories: '''I'm Being '''Eating By a Tyrannosaurus Rex Cast * Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) * Antonio (Christian Buenaventura) * Carlos (Corey Lopez) * Naoko (Megan Miyahira) * Rick (Luke Reid) * Julie (Susannah Wetzel) * Kookaburra () * Rickey Raccoon () Songs # Barney Theme Song # A-Camping We Will Go! # The Other Day I Met a Bear # Kookaburra # Rickey Raccoon # Scary Stories # I'm Being Eaten By a Tyrannosaurus Rex # S'Mores # Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star # I Love You Trivia * The version of "A-Camping We Will Go!" uses the musical arrangements from the 1992 Season 1 episode of the same name, with vocals by * The version of "The Other Day I Met A Bear" uses the same musical arrangements from "" * The version of "Kookaburra" uses the same musical arrangements and vocals from "The Alphabet Zoo", * The version of "Rickey Raccoon" uses the same musical arrangements from "" * The version of "Scary Stories" uses the same musical arrangements from "" * The version of "I'm Being Eaten By a Tyrannosaurus Rex" uses the same musical arrangements from "" * The version of "S'Mores" uses the same musical arrangements from "" * The version of "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" uses the same musical arrangements and vocals from "Barney Live! In New York City". * May I Help You's I Love You has the same vocals from "Once Upon a Time" (Pitch +1). * Barney wears the same camping jacket from Camp WannaRunnaRound * Barney wears the same green bandana from Camp WannaRunnaRound * Barney wears the same camping hat from Camp WannaRunnaRound * BJ wears the same green bandana from Camp WannaRunnaRound * Mr. Boyd is mentioned in this video. * This is another time Barney wears something throughout the whole time. This time, he wears a camping jacket, a bandana (as a camping bandana), and a camping hat. * When the kids say "Barney!" after he came to life to start taking them to the woods to go camping for real, Antonio's "Barney!" was voiced by * This is also another time BJ wears something throughout the whole time. This time, he wears a bandana (as a camping bandana). * Another Barney video to be closed-captioned by Captions Inc. Los Angeles. Quotes Quote 1: * (after the "Barney Theme Song", we start off outside in the school playground, then after a few seconds, we fade inside the school where the kids have camping supplies on the table, or are holding things, while the Barney doll is sitting on the rocking chair) *